Learning how to play a musical instrument and songs have been a persistent challenge. A major challenge, particularly for a beginning musician, is the complexity of well known songs and the scarcity of easy music which is interesting to the player.
Many people who start playing an instrument quit early on in their studies due to difficulty in learning and loosing interest in learning. One way to easily keep the interest of a student is to teach them to play songs which they know early on and which they can recognize. However, finding versions of a desired song which are technically at the level which a new student can play is often impossible or impractical at best. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to automatically generate music which a student can play at their own skill level from songs which are familiar to the student.
Additionally, when learning a complex song, or at the very early stages in a musician's studies, it is very difficult or impossible for a student to learn notes, melody, timing, intonation, intensity, chords, strumming, fretting and other aspects of musicality simultaneously. Additionally, when focusing on only one aspect of a song the learning can become monotonous or the user may not have the imagination necessary to see how their playing of the single aspect fits with the rest of the song. Therefore, there exists a need for a musical augmentation system and/or method where a user can learn, focus and/or play only one aspect of a song but be presented with the whole familiar song or a version thereof so the student can tell how the part they are playing interacts with the song as a whole.